In electric door mirrors for an automobile, for example, a motor is usually mounted as a drive source for changing the angle of the mirror surface. Upon activating the motor, electrical machinery parts of the motor generate noise. In this regard, for example, electronic equipment, such as a sensor or camera of various kinds, is often mounted to the door mirror or in the vicinity thereof. In such a case, the noise from the motor exerts adverse influences such as causing disturbances in various signals transmitted to the electronic equipment such as a sensor or camera, so it is necessary to remove the noise. To this end, an electronic part serving as a noise filter is conventionally provided between a power supply wire for supplying power to the motor and a ground wire.
In such a case, generally, when a condenser is to be disposed as the electronic part by wiring, the coatings of the power supply wire and ground wire are stripped off at their intermediate portions, and the electronic part such as a condenser is soldered in between the two wires. This often leads to an enlarged size of the connector and a reduction in reliability resulting from the electronic part falling off from the soldered portion. Further, an additional processing is necessary for covering the stripped portion, such as winding an insulating tape around the stripped portion, resulting in a large number of operation steps and poor operability.
On the other hand, as an example of connectors that do not require operations such as soldering when mounting a condenser, there is one described in Patent Document JP 11-86980 A